The Alpha and his Beta
by TheLittleSubmissive
Summary: Liam has mixed feelings about his sexuality. Little does he know that Scott, his alpha, has the same feelings. Scott realizes something different about his beta. When he finds Liam emotionally broken at his door, Scott takes matters into his own hands and comforts him. Sciam fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alpha and his Beta**

 **Summary** : Liam has mixed feelings about his sexuality. His alpha, Scott, realizes something different about his beta. When he finds Liam emotionally broken at his door, Scott takes matters into his own hands and comforts him.

Liam couldn't help but stare at his glorious alpha as he spoke clearly off his presentation. He had no idea what he was talking about, but at least it gave him a reason to stare without seeming creepy. Scott made eye contact with Liam here and there, and his cheeks flushed bright red every time. He didn't know why, as he was almost sure he was straight.

When Scott was finished, the class briefly applauded him as he headed back to his desk. Liam sneaked a look at Scott who was casually seated with his right hand splayed across his desk, his fingers fiddling with a pen.

 _Stop staring,_ Liam thought. He quickly averted his eyes, but that didn't stop the thoughts that came crashing down in his haze-filled mind. His heart started beating faster as he tried to push those thoughts away. He was not gay…although his mind had been acting up recently—especially when Scott was around.

There was a soft tap on Liam's shoulder. Liam flinched and looked to his right, blinking several times.

"You alright, Liam?" Scott asked, listening to the rapid heartbeat of his beta. Liam inhaled very deeply and snorted.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good," he answered clumsily. Scott stayed quiet but tried not to think much of it.

It was now late after Lacrosse practice. Most of the boys had finished cleaning up and had gone home. The locker room smelled like sweat and testosterone. Liam had used a locker on the other side of the room to avoid being next to Scott. He was still confused about how he felt about him. He was beginning to think he wasn't straight, that a part of him had more intimate feelings with males. His feelings for Scott was prominent in his mind, and he couldn't seem to push it away.

Once everyone was gone, Liam took off his jersey and put a loose t-shirt on, then headed out of the locker room.

"Liam," said a very familiar voice. Liam stopped walking, his heart beat slowly accelerating. He turned cautiously, feeling Scott's eyes on him. "We need to talk."

Liam closed his mouth as Scott approached him, his thumbs hooking into the straps of his backpack.

"You've been acting strange these past few weeks. What's going on?" Scott asked, watching Liam intently. His eyes shifted hesitantly as he looked for something convincing to say. He didn't want to tell Scott the truth. He feared he would pull away or disapprove.

"I don't know what you're talking ab—"

"Don't give me that. You're clearly hiding something from me. If something is bothering you, I need to know," Scott told him. Liam pressed his lips in a hard line and sighed heavily.

"I can't," Liam declared, averting his eyes.

"Why not? Did someone hurt you?" Scott stepped closer, removing his hands from the straps of his bag. He was in a more protective stance now, looking down at the smaller boy.

"What? No. No one hurt me. I'm just…stressed," Liam said, shrugging his shoulders. Scott sighed again. Liam was his beta, and he'd do anything to protect him. He noticed his heart again, beating faster and faster every second.

"Your heart is racing, Liam," Scott pointed out, looking down at his chest.

"Look, I have to go, okay?" Liam walked past Scott, taking long and fast strides down the hallway. Scott watched him, his eyebrows coming closer together as he tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with the young teen. His scent gave off the feeling of anxiety and tension.

Scott didn't follow Liam but was definitely going to talk to him tomorrow morning.

Liam had walked home afterwards to clear his mind. He couldn't keep prolonging his secret feelings forever. He couldn't avoid Scott either, especially being his beta. He had a strong bond with him, and ever since that night when Scott had pulled him out of the well, he had become more and more attached to him. He felt safe when he was around Scott. His alpha would always protect him. It was only a few months ago that he started to feel different about him—he seemed to fantasize about him very frequently. What surprised him most was that the fantasies often involved intimacy. At first, he'd felt wrong about it, considering how conservative his parents were. His mother and father weren't exactly homophobic, but he didn't think they would approve if he was gay.

When he got home, Liam placed his bag on the floor and headed towards his kitchen. He stopped, though, when he heard his parents fighting and cabinets slamming. His mother, who had aged quickly throughout the past few years, was in tears.

"Why are you late?!" she sobbed. Liam's father stood behind the counter, staring at him. "Answer me young man!"

Liam didn't understand. He came home at this time everyday.

"And what in the FUCK happened to your math test?!" she shouted. "46%? How could you be so stupid?"

Liam looked away, resisting the urge to cry. He had never been strong in math despite all the homework and studying he did. "Mom…"

"Don't. Just leave. LEAVE!" Liam's mother threw an object in his direction, and whatever it was ended up shattering to the ground. Liam quickly grabbed his bag and hurried out the door.

Liam couldn't believe what just happened. Had his own mother really just kicked him out of the house for failing a test? It's not like he didn't try to get better grades. He was beginning to think his parents didn't love him at all. They never went to his lacrosse games, never spent any quality time with him.

It was raining out by now, making Liam shiver under his soaked clothing. He didn't have a jacket, and his skin was beginning to freeze. He had no where to go, and was left to walk in the freezing rain.

Liam began to cry. He was hopeless. His parents hated him. The frozen droplets of rain felt like darts against his skin in the cold weather. He wished Scott was there to hold him, to keep him safe and let him know he'd be okay.

Just then, he thought of an idea. He could stay at Scott's house. After all, they didn't live _that_ far apart, and walking would only be at least 20 minutes.

Although, 20 minutes wasn't exactly easy to endure. Liam was still anxious to see Scott, to have to confront him about his feelings. He only hoped Scott wouldn't kick him out of his house too, or worse, kick him out of the pack. _No, Scott won't do that._

When Liam reached Scott's house, all the lights were still on. He breathed a sigh of relief and clumsily stepped up onto his door step, then rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing Scott's mother. Her eyes widened, and she opened the door completely, welcoming the cold boy in.

"Oh my god," she said, encouraging him to come in. Before she even called Scott's name, he was already there, rushing towards his beta. Liam couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed. Scott caught him immediately, settling him very carefully to the floor. Liam's unconscious face was pale—much paler than usual.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital," Melissa said.

"No. Wait until he wakes up first," Scott said, holding Liam's head in his hand while the other removed some of the wet strands of hair away from his face. It didn't take long for Liam to wake up again. Scott let out a sigh of relief and pressed Liam's face into his chest, embracing him gently.

"What the hell were you doing out in the cold?" Scott asked, rubbing his thumb against Liam's cheek. He slowly sat up but kept himself leaning against Scott's chest.

"My mom kicked me out," Liam admitted, and started crying all over again, tears exploding from his eyes. Scott embraced the boy again, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Melissa sunk down in front of the boys. "Liam, I'm sorry about what happened. You can stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Liam sobbed. Melissa looked at her son, and he nodded, letting her know he could take care of him.

"I'll go make something for you. You can go ahead and clean up." With that, Melissa left the boys on their own. Liam was _freezing._ Scott figured it'd be best that he had a warm shower and some new clothing before they talked about anything.

"You're freezing, Liam. Come upstairs, have a shower." Scott held Liam by the waist, helping him up the stairs. Once they got to the top, Liam was able to stand on his feet again. Scott still held him up though, and led him into the bathroom. He quickly removed the cold, soaked shirt from Liam's body and wrapped him in a dry towel. Liam was still shivering, but Scott didn't want to completely strip him in case it made him uncomfortable.

"You sure you're okay to do the rest?" Scott asked, holding Liam's upper arms. Liam nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. Scott nodded and left the washroom, closing the door behind him.

Liam very clumsily removed his pants and boxers, then removed his socks. His mind was still a complete wreck. He had feelings for his alpha, got kicked out of his house from a bad grade, and fainted in front of his crush. And his crush's mom. And then cried like a little baby. _Great,_ Liam thought.

Liam's hot shower, however, was the best shower he'd had in years. He took deep, relaxing breaths through his nose and mouth, the circulation in his legs getting back to normal. He could actually feel his toes now. His body wasn't shaking anymore either, and his mind had calmed down a bit.

Not wanting to set off the heat alarm, he stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. Stepping out made him feel only slightly cold again, so he used the towel laying on the counter to dry his body. He started with his hair, then continued to move down until he was completely dry. Lastly, he wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the washroom, heading to Scott's room with his wet clothes.

Scott was sitting at his desk but shot up from his chair when he saw Liam. Scott was amazed and surprised by his beta's muscular build. He avoided staring for too long and handed him a new pair of clothing.

"I picked these out for you," Scott said.

"Thanks," Liam said, taking the small pile of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and some new boxers. Liam returned to the bathroom and changed into the warm grey sweatpants and over-sized sweater. He almost felt silly in the baggy clothing, but it was worth the comfort.

When Liam left the washroom, Scott was now standing in his room, waiting for him to come back. Scott chuckled when he saw his beta—he reminded him so much of a cute little puppy who just wanted love.

Liam blushed, unable to make eye contact with his alpha as he entered his room. Scott closed the door and immediately pulled Liam into a tight, protective hug. Liam froze. Heat rose to his cheeks again, and before he knew it he was hugging him back, letting himself get buried into Scott's warm embrace. He always felt safe in Scott's arms. With all the trouble he'd gone through with his school work and his mother, he felt tears rising up again, but tried to hold them down as he didn't want Scott to think he was weak.

"It's okay if you need to cry, Liam. You don't ever have to hold back with me," Scott told him sympathetically. Liam lost it and burst into tears, sobbing against Scott's chest. He'd been wanting to cry for a while now after bottling up his emotions all the time. He was lucky to have Scott.

"You want to tell what's been going on with you?" Scott asked, pulling back and sitting down on the bed. Liam nodded and sat down beside him, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"First of all, I've been feeling strange…about myself lately," Liam confessed. "About my sexuality, I mean."

Scott took a deep breath. "Oh," he said. "Well, you know what, you're not alone. I think everyone's a little gay in high school, including myself."

Liam looked up at Scott, surprised by what he was saying. He never suspected Scott of being gay. "Really?"

"Well…just some slight attraction to guys. I just never told anyone about it," Scott admitted. Liam was shocked to hear this considering how well he covered up his feelings.

"Is this why you were avoiding me so much?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I was afraid you'd disapprove," Liam said, scratching the back of his head.

"What? Nooo. Never. You're my little beta. I'll always be there for you, Liam." Scott rubbed Liam's shoulder in an act of comfort to the poor boy. "Wait, so, why'd you get kicked out of your house?"

Liam frowned. "I failed my math test," he confessed. "I did all the homework but it's just hard for me."

"I know. Math isn't for everyone and that's okay. I will help you from now on. Your mother shouldn't have kicked you out for that reason though, and I'm sure she'll come through later. For now, I think you need something warm to eat, and a good night's rest. Okay?"

Liam nodded, sniffling as his tears had stopped by this point. "Okay."

Liam and Scott came down at last and headed to the kitchen. The scent of garlic bread and spaghetti made Liam's stomach growl and his mouth water. Melissa turned around to face the boys with two plates already covered in spaghetti, and one big plate full of garlic bread slices.

"Wow…this is amazing, Mrs. McCall. Thank you," Liam said, reaching out to grab a slice of garlic bread. Melissa chuckled and placed a hand on Liam's back.

"No problem at all. Are you okay?"

Liam turned with a mouthful of bread. "Owh yah m'gwate," he said, his words muffled by the food. Scott laughed at his little werewolf but was happy to see he was enjoying himself. He knew he loved garlic bread. Scott kissed his mother's forehead and thanked her for the food.

Liam had already finished a piece of bread before taking a plate of spaghetti to the dinner table. "Dude," he began, "your mom is amazing."

"That she is," Scott agreed, taking the rest of the food to the table. He sat across Liam who was munching on his food like a starved child who hadn't eaten food in years. It actually had Scott wondering if that was the case back home. At first, he had thought it was just the natural side effects of being a werewolf, but even Scott had never eaten so viciously.

"Liam, your parents do feed you, right?" Scott asked curiously. Liam paused and stopped eating for a moment, his eyes wavering slightly.

"I guess," he said quietly. Scott had his attention on Liam again. "I mean…I usually just buy my own food when I have time. My dad is almost always working, and my mom often punishes me for getting bad grades by refusing to give me enough food."

"Liam…that's horrible. You shouldn't have to go through that," Scott said. He wanted Liam to be happy and healthy, and his parents sure did a very poor job at doing so.

Liam shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You deserve better."

Liam was almost surprised by how much Scott cared about him. For his whole life, he'd never truly felt loved by his parents. Scott, who he still had an undeniable crush on, provided him with more care than anyone else had.

They began eating again. Liam finished long before Scott. There was one more slice of garlic bread left, and although Liam craved it, he refused to take it in case Scott wanted it.

"The last slice is all yours," Scott said, pushing the plate forward. Liam smiled and snatched the last piece, chewing it down to finish off his meal.

"Thanks man. That was awesome," Liam said. He seemed to be in a much more cheerful mood now, and his eyes were brighter.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Let's go watch some TV," Scott insisted. Liam got up from his chair and followed Scott into the family room. Scott grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until they found The Walking Dead. The boys relaxed beside each other and placed their feet on the small table in front of them.

Liam sneaked a glance at Scott's face every now and then, not knowing what to say. Their arms were touching, but Liam wanted more. He was tempted to lean his head on Scott's shoulder but didn't move.

As if Scott was reading Liam's mind, he wrapped his right arm around Liam's shoulders. Liam blushed and leaned closer, snuggling himself in Scott's warm body. He linked his right hand with Scott's, and brought his lips to their mingled fingers, placing a soft kiss. Scott smiled and rested his head on Liam's.

Before the episode was even over, Liam had fallen asleep on Scott's chest. He was probably exhausted from walking all night in the freezing rain. Scott didn't want to disturb his beta while he was sleeping, so he managed to carry him to his room without waking him. He set him on the bed and pulled the covers up, caressing Liam's cheek as he slept peacefully. Scott smiled; h is little puppy was safe and sound.

Liam was sweating upon waking up in the morning. He realized he was in Scott's bed, still dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He sat up and removed both the articles of clothing, leaving himself in a pair of boxers. He laid back down and found Scott sleeping beside him. Liam blushed when he realized he was shirtless too, the covers only going up to his waist. The sun peeking out from the blinds made Scott glow—Liam thought he was beautiful. He wanted to touch his skin, to run his hands over that beautifully sculpted chest and abs—

 _Stop that,_ Liam thought. Ugh, why was he so perverted?

Scott stirred and rolled over, throwing an arm around Liam's body and pulling him closer. Liam's eyes widened, but he didn't move. He enjoyed the moment of being in Scott's bed, their naked torsos touching.

It didn't last long, though, before Scott's eyes opened. When he saw Liam's half-naked body snuggled against him, he didn't move away or freak out—he just smiled and pulled him closer.

"Good morning, little pup," Scott murmured. Liam blushed. As much as he hated to admit it, he found it cute when Scott called him that.

"Morning," Liam whispered, stirring in the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Scott asked, rubbing Liam's side.

"For the first time in a long time, yes," Liam answered honestly. "Maybe I should sleep with you more often…"

Scott's eyes flickered to Liam's plump lips. He wanted to kiss him. He propped himself up on one elbow, locking his eyes with Liam's, drawing himself closer. Their lips touched—

Just then, Scott's mother knocked on the door. Scott and Liam pulled away immediately.

"Uh, yeah mom!" Scott called. Melissa walked in, then scanned the two boys in the bed. They put a good few inches in between them but looked so incredibly awkward with their shirts off, and Scott leaning slightly towards the side as if he had been leaning down before.

"I'm heading to the hospital but I'll be working late today," Melissa informed them.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Have fun," Scott rushed out.

"Thanks…" Melissa gave the two boys a look of uncertainty, then left the room and closed the door.

"Sorry," Scott muttered, sitting up and lifting the covers off of himself, exposing his naked torso and toned legs. Liam couldn't help but stare, gluing his eyes to Scott's body. The boy blushed when he saw his firm, rounded ass through his tight boxer briefs. Jesus, did Scott work out often?

Liam blinked, realizing how much tighter his own boxers were beginning to feel. He looked under the covers and almost freaked at how aroused he had become earlier.

"It's okay," Scott told him, returning to the bed. Liam was so incredibly embarrassed and blushed harder than he ever had before.

"Sometimes I just—" Liam started.

"Shh. You don't have to explain," Scott whispered, pressing a finger against Liam's lips to shush him. They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Scott dragged his finger along Liam's bottom lip, down his chin, defined jaw line, and then cupped his hand around his face, caressing it. Liam gently placed his hand on Scott's, leaning his face into his touch, closing his eyes and sighing as the warmth from Scott's palm coaxed him into relaxation. Scott was enthralled by the effect he had on his beta; one simple touch had him melting in seconds.

Liam placed a few kisses here and there on Scott's palm, rubbing the skin with his thumb.

"I'm hungry," Liam mentioned, releasing Scott's hand at last. Scott chuckled.

"You want pancakes? I'll teach you how to cook them," Scott offered. Liam's eyes lit up as the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a smile.

"I'd love that," Liam said. He changed into a pair of sweatpants but left his shirt off. Scott did the same, and the two went downstairs into the kitchen. Scott told Liam to grab the materials needed and place them on the counter—pancake mix, a large bowl, a whisk, a cup of water, and coconut oil. Scott used a large pan and set the stove to medium heat. He rested his elbows on the counter beside Liam as he waited for the stove to heat up. Liam poured some of the pancake mix into the bowl, then poured half a cup of water into the bowl. Scott handed him the whisk and told him to stir.

"Good," Scott said. "Just keep stirring. I'll tell you when to stop."

"Okay." Liam nodded and held the bowl in his arm to make it easier for himself. Scott had already used the coconut oil and moved the pan around to get it all over the flat surface. After a few minutes, he turned back to Liam.

"That's good," Scott said. He retrieved the bowl from Liam's hands and started pouring small amounts of the mixture at a time. The batter began sizzling on the pan. "Come here, Liam."

Hearing Scott say those words made Liam flush inside. He wasn't sure why since there was nothing really sexual about it, and he tried to push his perverted thoughts away.

Scott handed Liam the Spatula.

"Do I just flip it?" Liam asked. Scott walked behind the younger boy.

"Just slide it under the pancake," Scott whispered in his ear, placing his hands over Liam's and controlling the movements, "and then flip." The pancake was tossed on it's other side, and the batter began sizzling again. Liam breathed heavily and sneaked a glance behind him, feeling Scott's hot breath on his neck. Scott dragged his hands up to Liam's upper arms.

"Thanks," Liam said quietly. Scott used his finger to tip Liam's head back to the pancakes.

"Keep going. Don't let them burn," Scott warned.

"Right." Liam returned to the task at hand, flipping the other pancake. The two boys continued until there was no batter left to cook. At the end, there was a stack of pancakes, all different shapes and sizes. Liam's stomach growled at the sight.

"I'll clean up," Scott said, placing the plate on the dinner table. "Dig in, pup."

The boys had gone out after that to practice Lacrosse in Scott's backyard. They took turns playing goalie and offence without using body equipment. Scott was always impressed when it came to Liam's technique; he was a very good player. He had won several trophies in the past when he was human.

Thunder erupted in the sky, and rain droplets started falling. The boys went inside, leaving the rest of their Lacrosse equipment outside.

"God damn you're good," Scott muttered, slipping his shoes off.

"I've been playing for years. Of course I am," Liam said, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. He removed his shoes and closed the door before the floor could get wet. Scott went to the kitchen to pour a glass of orange juice. He poured an extra for Liam who thanked him and chugged the juice down in seconds.

For the rest of the day, the boys had played a series of video games and watched horror movies. Liam had a softer side for horror movies and often gasped when a jump scare came up. Scott stifled a laugh almost every time but had his arm wrapped around him, making Liam feel less paranoid.

It was getting dark out, and Scott's mother was still working in the hospital. Liam was surrounded in a pool of soft blankets on Scott's couch. He had been thinking a lot about the intimacy they shared, yet that hadn't even kissed yet. They had come close a few times but were often interrupted by someone or something.

Scott noticed Liam's discomfort after watching a rather gruesome film, so he turned off the TV. Liam let out a breath he'd been holding, relieved that the images were no longer there.

"You okay?" Scott asked him, running his fingers through his beta's hair.

"Yeah," Liam answered, turning around to face his alpha. "I really enjoyed what we did together today."

"Me too," Scott admitted. He linked his hand with Liam's, intertwining their fingers together. Liam kissed their hands like he had last night, but this time the kisses were longer and more affectionate. He released his own fingers but still held Scott's, placing more kisses. Scott chuckled and furrowed his eyebrows together, watching his beta.

"What is it with you and my hands?" he asked curiously. Liam stopped and looked up at Scott.

"Oh…does it bother you? I can stop if you want," he suggested.

"No. It's doesn't bug me at all. I'm just curious," Scott said. Liam looked down at Scott's hand, fiddling with his fingers.

"I don't know," Liam responded honestly. "I just like your hands for some reason." He shied away, removing his hands and looking down.

"Hey," Scott said, tipping Liam's head up, looking him in the eyes. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of, Liam. If you have a thing for my hands, that's _okay_."

Liam gave off the slightest hint of a smile. He didn't really have a hand fetish, but he definitely had a thing for Scott's sculpted hands. Regardless of how strange it might've been, Scott never judged him, and he was thankful to have someone like him.

"I have to tell you something, Scott. Although it's pretty obvious so it won't be much of a surprise."

"Yeah, of course. You can tell me anything." Scott focused his attention on Liam, ready to listen.

"I um…I like you, Scott. And not just as a friend. I've felt this way for a long time…but I kept denying it until now." Liam felt whatever weight was on his shoulders come off. Scott didn't seem all that surprised, but was flattered to hear Liam say the words.

"I like you too, Liam. For a while I was battling my emotions too. But now I just…" Scott leaned closer, inching his face towards Liam's. " _I just really want to kiss you…_ "

"I'd like that too," Liam whispered, moving his eyes to Scott's lips. Scott wasted no time; he pressed his mouth against Liam's, unable to resist. Liam melted into his kiss and caressed Scott's neck. Scott parted his mouth, devouring Liam's moist and full lips.

At some point, they broke apart for air, staring at each other's faces. Liam's pulse was racing, but he didn't care. He felt a stronger bond with Scott than he ever had before.

"That was…" Scott started.

"Fucking amazing," Liam finished. Scott kissed him again, lying on top of him this time, pushing their half naked bodies impossibly closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Alpha and his Beta – Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** Second chapter from "The Alpha and his Beta". Liam is having nightmares one night, and Scott comforts him. Or...maybe a little more? **CONTAINS _EXPLICIT_ CONTENT!**

Scott had a certain feeling of unease throughout the cold night. His little beta was stirring beside him, and although it was typical of him, it was different this time—the beta was tossing and turning more violently and had muttered incomprehensible words.

Ever since getting kicked out by his mother, Liam had been staying with Scott. They had become very close and intimate over the past week, but never actually did anything too serious. They never actually made it past kissing and cuddling, but had talked about moving forward soon.

The sound of soft whimpering is what made Scott sit up and inspect Liam's behavior. It sounded like he was crying, and Scott could smell the tears that ran down the sides of Liam's cheeks. Scott was deeply worried now; his little puppy was having a nightmare.

"Liam, wake up," Scott whispered, grabbing a hold of the boy's shoulder and shaking him. Liam muttered the word ' _no'_ and moved from side to side uncontrollably. Scott pinned him down with his hands.

"Wake up, Liam!" Scott shouted. Liam began to struggle, sobbing the word ' _no_ ' over and over again. He was hyperventilating now, and Scott was trying desperately to get his beta to open his eyes. Scott's eyes flared red, and he shouted as loud as he could, his alpha voice seeping into the air.

" _WAKE UP!_ "

Liam screamed, his eyes fluttering open to reveal the golden eyes of a werewolf. His scream was mixed with a slight roar, and with protruding fangs and glowing red eyes, Scott growled back in an act of dominance to calm him down. Liam backed down immediately, closing his mouth and averting his eyes. His fangs retracted, and his eyes quickly went back to their normal blue colour.

"Scott…" Liam whimpered. His voice trembled with fear, but not from Scott—whatever had been going on in his head earlier clearly scared the living shit out of him.

"You were having a nightmare, Liam. It's okay now. You're okay. I'm right here." Scott pulled Liam into his arms and held him tightly. Liam was shaking all over and still had tears running down his soft cheeks. He clung onto his alpha as if he were about to disappear into thin air.

"It felt so real, Scott," Liam went on. "S-someone was dragging my body with a sickle that was stabbed in my back…and then they burned me alive. I felt the pain. I felt all of it."

Scott cursed and rubbed Liam's arm, kissing his head and trying to soothe him as much as possible. "It's not real," he said quietly. "You're _okay_ now. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ is going to hurt you. You're safe."

It took a good amount of time for Liam to calm down, but eventually his breathing slowed, and his heart calmed. Scott had taken the time to rub his thumb over Liam's skin and kiss his head every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking down at Liam's tear-stained face. Liam didn't say anything but nodded slowly. Scott pressed his hand against the pup's face and gently wiped his tears away. Liam leaned his face into Scott's touch and locked his eyes with him, and for a moment, he looked like a lost child. Those big, innocent eyes got to Scott's emotions sometimes.

Liam turned his face and kissed Scott's hand, closing his eyes. It wasn't new for them; Liam was obsessed with Scott's hands. He didn't have a hand fetish as they didn't arouse him sexually, but he took comfort in cherishing them, kissing them, or simply holding them.

"Hm…my little beta," Scott said affectionately. Liam blushed. He secretly loved it when Scott called him those cute names. He always used to try to impress people by showing off strength or acting tough. With Scott, he didn't have to do any of those things.

"Straddle me," Scott said, patting his lap. Liam obeyed in seconds and sat on his alpha's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You know you're safe with me, right?" Scott asked wholeheartedly.

"Of course," Liam replied. "Always with you."

"Good," Scott said, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist and hugging him tightly. Liam held Scott's head and kissed the top of it. "You're my only beta, and it's always going to be my number one priority to protect you—don't forget that," Scott added.

"Never," Liam declared. He would always have trust in his alpha.

He pulled away and cupped Scott's face in both his hands, before bringing his mouth down and kissing him tenderly. Scott moaned in the back of his throat and pulled on Liam's lower lip with his teeth. Liam parted his lips, allowing Scott's hungry and dominant tongue inside his mouth. Scott held Liam's head in place, fisting a hand in his hair.

Liam loved the feeling of being dominated by his alpha. It was in his nature to be submissive with Scott; partly because he was his beta, but also because he felt so incredibly safe with him. Scott would never hurt him—not intentionally.

Scott kept a firm grasp on Liam's hair and smothered his mouth against his neck. His fangs protruded as he nipped Liam's skin in between his sharp teeth. Liam knew he had to keep quiet but already had a hard time doing so; he groaned every time Scott's teeth pinched his skin.

Scott had the insistent urge to bite him—it would only hurt, but it wouldn't cause damage since Liam was already a werewolf. Biting him now meant marking him with his scent. He resisted his animalistic instinct and let his fangs retract. He wouldn't mark Liam without his permission first. He did, however, mark him temporarily by placing his mouth on the bottom of Liam's neck and sucking the skin tenderly.

"You're going to leave a mark," Liam stated.

"Good," Scott murmured, "cause you're _mine._ "

 _Fucking Hell,_ Liam thought. His core already started heating up from hearing those words come out of his alpha's mouth. He was _his._

Liam was so aroused at this point that his bulge was pressing into Scott's abdomen. Scott's boxers were feeling a little tighter than usual as well.

Scott released Liam's hair. "I want you to take your boxers off," he said. "Can you do that for me?"

Liam cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course," he said, crawling off the bed and stepping on Scott's hard wooden floor.

Scott watched his beta hook his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and slide them off, exposing his member which stood straight up. For a moment, Liam was embarrassed since it was the first time being completely naked in front of Scott.

"Good…now, come back here," Scott said, patting his things. Liam quickly obeyed and straddled Scott's legs. His erection was also peeking out through his tight boxers, causing Liam to rub a hand over them. Scott let out a surprised breath from the new feeling. Liam tugged on Scott's boxers, wanting nothing more than to take them off.

"Can I…" Liam started, looking into Scott's eyes for assurance. Scott nodded eagerly. Liam slid the boxers off, and Scott's erection sprung free. Liam's eyes widened at the sight.

 _Jesus Christ,_ Liam thought. _Will he even fit?_

Scott chuckled at Liam's reaction. "Don't worry, pup, you'll stretch too," he said. Heat rose to Liam's cheeks at the thought of Scott fucking him from the back.

Liam started stroking Scott's hard cock, moving his hand up and down very slowly and applying pressure with his fingers. Scott threw his head back and hissed through his teeth. Liam was intensely satisfied by the effect he was causing and laid further down on his stomach. While keeping his eyes on Scott who was now squirming below him, he lowered his mouth down onto his cock and sucked the tip.

It was Scott's turn to make noise now; his soft moans echoed in the room and invaded Liam's senses—he loved hearing Scott moan, especially when he was the one causing it.

Scott used both his hands to grab holds of Liam's hair. He started to control Liam's movements and pushed his mouth further down. Liam trusted Scott and allowed himself to be controlled. He wasn't sure if he could take his whole length, but he did manage to take a little more than half. His teeth grazed the tip, and it drove Scott absolutely crazy. For someone who was inexperienced with sexual intimacy, Liam was doing really well. Even with Scott's hands fisted in his hair, he was able to twist his head around to get better angles.

"Fuck, Liam, that feels so good," Scott muttered quietly. He yanked Liam's head back by tugging roughly on his hair to allow him to breathe through his mouth. Liam panted, trying to catch his breath. A thin rope of pre-cum hung from his lips to the tip of Scott's cock.

Scott let go of his beta's hair and let him continue with the work. Liam drew his mouth back in and circled his tongue around the tip, then took Scott's cock back into his mouth, moving his head up and down.

Scott remembered he had lubricant in his chest of drawers. He had always kept it for future references, but wanted to make sure his beta was ready first.

"Liam," Scott whispered, making a "come here" motion with his finger. Liam crawled up, and Scott grabbed his face and slammed their lips together. Scott plunged his tongue into Liam's mouth, tasting himself. The faint smell of Liam's extreme arousal was more prominent now, and Scott loved it; he worshipped his body in every way possible. He wanted to bite him, to mark him as his own with his scent, to fuck him until he was exhausted.

"I want to have sex with you, Liam," Scott said, pulling back, "but I won't push you into doing so until you're ready."

Liam locked his eyes with Scott's and didn't need to think twice about his decision—he'd been wanting this for so long, and although he was just slightly nervous, he couldn't think of anyone else possibly taking his virginity other than Scott.

"I want this," Liam said. "Scott, I…I trust you, and I want you to take me."

Scott didn't need anything more than that. All he wanted was to make sure Liam was ready instead of rushing. Liam was clearly anticipated—he wanted Scott just as much.

"There's a bottle of lube in my drawers over there," he said, cocking his head towards his chest of drawers. "Bring it to me," he ordered softly.

Liam nodded and obeyed him without hesitation. Scott loved how naturally submissive Liam was with him. He would never take it for granted—it was simply too special.

Scott watched Liam walk over to his drawers to look for the lube. His eyes skimmed his body from head to toe, observing his well-built form. Liam had always complained about being short, but Scott couldn't agree—he adored his puppy's frame. Being short was only an added bonus.

Liam found the lube and turned back around. He blushed when he found Scott staring like a predator, as if he were his prey.

"Come here," Scott said, his voice laced with seduction. Liam crawled back onto the bed and placed the lubricant on the bed. Scott sat up this time and had Liam go on his hands and knees. He arched his back and gave his hips a little pop to make it easier for Scott as he started to apply the lubricant.

The lube was cold and unexpected, and made Liam flinch for a moment. Scott sensed his beta's nervousness and hovered over him, placing one of his hands over Liam's and using the other to wrap it around his body. Scott stroked his torso serenely.

"Relax, Liam," Scott whispered in his ear. "I'm going to go slow, and if at any time you need to stop, you let me know, okay?"

Liam nodded and turned his head to face his alpha. Scott sealed their lips in a kiss and thrusted his hips forward. Liam broke the kiss and hissed through his teeth. Although the two had practiced with fingers before, the feeling of Scott's cock was still very different—it was certainly bigger and much more filling.

"You okay?" Scott asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. It just feels…really different," Liam admitted. He was no longer anxious, though, which put Scott at ease.

Scott was smothering Liam's neck with his mouth as he very slowly thrusted in and out. He wanted to go slow to let Liam get used to the unfamiliar feeling.

Liam was moaning in a whispered tone as he tried to stay quiet. As he slowly got used to Scott's member, he discovered that there really was very minimal pain. If anything, he enjoyed what he was receiving. Scott definitely knew what he was doing—those slow, gentle thrusts, holding back his animalistic side.

"You can go faster," Liam murmured. Scott picked up the pace and lifted himself off of Liam's body. One hand gripped Liam's hip while the other hooked onto his shoulder blades.

" _Fuck,"_ Liam swore under his breath. As Scott used his shoulder as leverage, he thrust his hips forward over and over again. Liam's moans were coming out more clearly now—his teeth were no longer clenched, but instead spread further apart; his mouth opening up in a perfectly shaped O. He laid down on his stomach, pulling Scott down with him. Scott placed his hands on either side of Liam's head and continued with his relentless rhythm.

Liam was completely lost in the clouds at this point—his back was arched, his hips raised, begging for more. He lifted his right hand and pulled Scott's head down beside his own. He wanted to be closer to Scott to get that extra sense of security and affection.

Scott now rested on his elbows and closed the gap between their bodies. His mouth was all over Liam's neck again as he thrusted harder than he had before. Liam bit the pillow below him to muffle his moans as Scott fucked him roughly from behind. Scott rotated his hips and hit a certain spot that drove Liam absolutely wild. Scott realized he had hit his prostate and continued hitting the same spot over and over again.

Scott was straining, and just on the verge of having an orgasm. He had been holding back for a while now, but seeing Liam sprawled out below him, moaning into the pillows and enjoying the sex, he could no longer retrain himself. With one final push, Scott let out an erotic groan and came _hard_ inside Liam. He was panting at this point, exhausted, but avoided collapsing on the boy below him as he didn't want to crush him.

Liam winced when Scott carefully pulled out. He turned onto his back, and Scott realized he still hadn't come. Scott wouldn't leave him like that, so he wrapped his fingers around Liam's cock and lowered his mouth down onto the tip. Liam shut his eyes and moaned out loud this time, forgetting that he needed to keep the noise down. Scott quickly reached up and placed his other hand on Liam's mouth to keep him quiet. As much as Scott wanted to hear him make noise, now was not the right time as his mother was in the house.

Liam didn't resist Scott's hand, but struggled to keep himself quiet. Scott's mouth felt too good on his cock. His tongue explored his full length, and his teeth grazed the head every now and then.

"Scott…Scott, m'gonna…" Liam's words were muffled by Scott's hand, but he could understand him clearly. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

Liam shot his load into Scott's mouth, unable to hold it in any longer. For a moment, Liam's orgasm was so intense that he shed a teardrop. Whatever weight was on his shoulders before tonight was now gone, and he was finally content with the person he felt most connected with.

Scott swallowed all every bit of Liam's cum before licking his lips. Liam was extremely tired at this point and ready to sleep again. Scott crawled up to his boyfriend and kissed him again, this time a little softer, more gentle. He wrapped his arms around Liam's body in a caring gesture, and he snuggled up against Scott's chest.

"You were amazing, Liam," Scott whispered. "Especially for your first time."

"Really? Thanks…I um…I enjoyed it," Liam admitted, his cheek flushing.

"I'm glad you did, but I think we should get some extra sleep before tomorrow morning," Scott pointed out. Liam nodded slowly but didn't respond—he was honestly too tired to say anything. Scott smiled when he saw his beta going to sleep already. He kissed the top of his head and let himself relax, shutting his own eyes as the deep depths of sleep invaded his senses.


End file.
